There is a lack of quantitative tools for evaluating and comparing tissue organization on tissue, particularly on unprocessed tissue (e.g. non-frozen tissue, non-fixed tissue and/or tissue not conjugated with a fluorochrome reagent and the like). Furthermore, there is a lack of such quantitative tools that are usable intra-operatively, for example in an operating room. Tissue organization may be assessed qualitatively in a subjective way, for example, by visually observing tissue, with a trained eye, to determine if the tissue looks organized. While there are some imaging methods, such as second and third harmonic imaging that, image collagen content in a piece of tissue, such methods may be qualitative, slow and may only be performed on exercised tissue; such methods may also require large and expensive equipment to perform the imaging. MiCASA (Multitaper Circularly Average Spectrum Analysis) is another recently developed technique that quantifies tissue organization at the cellular level through spatial correlation functions of fluorescence images from tissue conjugated with a fluorochrome regent; unfortunately, this method can only be done also on exercised tissue, and tissue processing is required to conjugate a fluorochrome regent onto the tissue for imaging.